Yours Truly
by witchlighters
Summary: (A Charmed fanfiction book 1) Wyatt Halliwell had gone through something traumatic,and not too longer after the elders send him a gel Princeton had a secret of her own that she's disgusted about but,she refuses to share with anyone until she discovers her sister is still e Good,and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Terrible Flashback

I DO not Own Charmed or any of the Charmed would be nice.

Wyatt Halliwell had turned sixteen,and everything was already going parents were fighting more these days,and Chris did whatever he was a different story because,she barely left her bedroom much,and they hardly got to see their other family members family was quickly falling apart faster then what Wyatt sighed once his parents started arguing,and he headed off to go to school to meet up with Darcy.

Darcy was a bad girl,and she wasn't about to reveal her true self to any good little was already Queen of the Underworld,and now she fancied someone to rule by her wore a wicked smile because,she wanted Wyatt,and since his family was falling apart she knew it would be easy to do.

" are you this morning?,"Wyatt asked with a smile on his face once he found his had fully trusted her which was sad given how easily you could take adavantage of a fool like Wyatt.

Darcy loved how trusting,and nice he seemed to would have to corrupt Wyatt before he could do it to himself.

" do you seem so distant?,"Darcy asked looking him in the could easily hide her feelings,and the devil she was within from knew how powerful Wyatt was which made him all the more worth it to corrupt needed his power,and that was all.

Wyatt sighed,and decided to tell her what was on his all,he did know that he could trust Darcy,and they had skipped school day they were smoking cigarettes in a dark,old,and dreary place that was abandonded not too far from the school.

"My family is why i'm so distant because,it's all falling apart,and i'm losing my faith.I don't think love is real,school has turned boring,and I no longer want to practice magic,"Wyatt explained was sick of the weight of the world on his shoulders,and he was tired of being the oldest one of his siblings who always had to take charge,and keep everything under control.

"You can't give up on love or magic,"Darcy flashed him an innocent smile.

They had outed their cigarettes.

Wyatt knew she had made a good point somehow,and he did agree with her.

"You're right,"he said softly with a smile plastered on his face.

Darcy pulled Wyatt close by taking a hold of his shirt,and she kissed him full on the lips.

He kissed her back but,none of it felt didn't feel the spark he'd heard his parents talk about or most other teens his grew scared by the force,and cold that was within the tried to pull away from Darcy but,she had climbed onto his laps,and began straddling eyes grew wider with fear at what was found that he could no longer move his arms or legs,and she was in complete control of him,and the situation.

"Wyatt,don't look so frightened this isn't the first time you've been used,"Darcy said after she had removed his pants,and boxers.

Wyatt was sweating but,it wasn't the good kind of wanted to go home back to his family instead of skipping school with 'd take ignorance,and pain over being taken advantage of any found that she had done magic to keep his arms,legs,and mouth still so he wouldn't be able to escape her was embarrassed,and hurt thanks to Darcy for the first time in his life.

"Don't be a baby,"Darcy wore a wicked smile as she played with him,and started took him without his consent,and the bad part of it all was that she kept on doing what she was doing over,and over again making him sick to his stomach.

Over,and over again from day to night she moaned,and groaned with satisfication until she herself had enough.

Wyatt had a few tears escape his eyes everytime she'd work him,and he knew there was no way out once she had stolen his magic.

Darcy smiled deciding to make plans to take Wyatt over,and keep his powers all for after school she would go back to the building where she was keeping Wyatt,and she would sexually pleasure herself for three straight had begun to scratch,and cut him everywhere on his body that she could,and she never did dress him was the devil,and he was on the verge of giving up until one afternoon.

"Wyatt!,"Chris called entering the building followed by Melinda,and their parents.

Wyatt was dehydrated,and exhausted from lack of sleep,and so he thought he was hearing closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Oh my God!Wyatt!,"Piper shouted running to her oldest had tears starting to run down her face at the sight of how used,and bloodied he wanted,and needed to get him home,and let him heal up so they all could find,and vanquish Darcy once,and for all.

Leo,Chris,and Melinda helped Piper to where Wyatt could move,and they got him home where Phoebe,and Paige were family was about to grow stronger together.

Wyatt slept until he couldn't sleep anymore,and until his physical wounds were healed was going to take a miracle worker to heal him emotionally after what Darcy had done to 'd never forget how evil a woman could be whenever she wanted something from a knew that not all females were abusive creeps but,he wasn't in the mood for trusting one so would trust his family because,they wouldn't betray him in that way but,they had been the reason he'd gone in the first place.

He yawned,and got out of his bed to get dressed wearing an orange shirt,and black vowed never to let another girl get that close to him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:His Whitelighter

"Angel,you have your first charge so you'd better hurry it up,"The elders had informed had told me this all together causing a little confusion.

I was being sent to the Halliwell manor to help see to it that Wyatt refused to tell me anything which didn't help but,they insisted for me to go anyway.I was happy to have my first charge but,I had been hoping it would be a mortal since Wyatt was half-whitelighter after all.I was curious as to what happened,and why it happened but,before I knew it I was gone.I orbed in front of of the Halliwell manor door while no one was found,and I immediately grew anxious.

"Who are you?,"asked a brown haired girl who had opened the front was maybe a year or two younger which was my uneducated guess.

"Is thiss the Halliwell manor?,"I dumbly asked thanks to the elders,and their games.

"Yes,i'm you here to see my mom?,"asked Melinda.

"Um,yes."I smiled feeling how eager she was,and it was almost too much to keep calm.

"Mom,someone's at the door for you,"Melinda called,and she ran off to get her.

I may have been half-whitelighter but,I was also just half-human.I still got nervous,and I needed to remain calm to get through whatever was happening.I also needed to get a grip on myself which I somewhat did when Piper was at the front door.

"May I help you?,"Piper asked stepping outside,and shutting the door behind her.

"I was sent here by the elders to help your oldest son heal emotionally.I'm a whitelighter,"I smiled nervously because,her look was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh,that's thoughtful of 's your name?,"Piper finally warmed up nicely to was happy to hear that her son was going to be watched over but,not by scum like Darcy had still had yet to track her down,and vanquish her.

"My name is Angel Princeton,and i'm assuming you're Piper Halliwell,"I smiled,and we shook hands.

"How are you a whitelighter?Your parents?And why did they name you Angel?You look around sixteen or seventeen,"Piper said trying to get to know me before she'd let me enter the manor.

"First,my family is dead,and along with them I had been killed when I was fifteen,and they loved the word darling sister was the one to murder us after she became a darklighter which she had already partially been a demon,and we had not known until it was too little too late,"I answered memories were still pretty painful for me.

"Young,dead,and without a 's safe to assume the elders gave you...well,you know.I insist you stay with us for the time being,"Piper smiled at me more warmly.

I nodded my head showing my agreement,and she showed me around the was elegant,and beautiful more than my own house had been.

Piper introduced me to Leo,Chris,and Melinda that had been locked in his bedroom,and refused to come out for a time.

"You're a whitelighter?,"Melinda asked after everything that day.

"Yes,I am."I answered softly which I had forgotten what a home felt like.

Chris did nothing but,glare att me the whole time,and he watched my every had wonderful brown hair,and the best green eyes i'd ever seen in my life,and he was good ,I knew that Chris was a bad boy,and that he had a bad attitude on him.

"You're not going to harm our you hear me?,"Chris finally spoke which he was still furious about what had happened to his brother.

"I understand,and why would I want to hurt Wyatt?,"I managed to respond.I wondered why anyone could think I would harm someone I didn't know,and had yet to meet.

Melinda wore a look of disbelief at my lack of avoided my eyes,and decided to stare at her own two feet once she saw Chris' eyes flash with anger.

I caught his anger,and swallowed my own idiotic words.I knew it was something that was still not up for discussion so I orbed up to the one was in the attic,and I searched the Book Of Shadows for what I was unable to find.

Two weeks later,and I had a best friend in school,and I still didn't know much about wardrobe was full of soft pink,hot pink,light pink,dark pink,and any shade of was my favorite color,and I felt like it was classic for my style of clothes.

"Wyatt,you have got to go back to cannot just give up on life,"Piper called one afternoon outside of his bedroom door when I was in the attic.I was searching every chance I could for what I was sure would have been in the Book Of Shadows.

"What are we looking for again?,"Shelby asked was my best friend who turned out to be a cupid,and she happened to be hanging out with me that was lovely,crazy,and awesome in all the ways a normal person couldn't compare to.

"I'll explain it to you later,"I lied setting the Book Of Shadows down.

"How is that going to help us out,now?Why did your parents name you Angel?,"Shelby asked smiling sweetly.

I smiled at her question which was always aggravating to answer.I didn't know the answer to her second question but,the first I knew I didn't know how to answer so I kept my mouth closed.

Wyatt sighed knowing his mother was right,and so he would start heard two unfamiliar female voices coming from the attic,and one in particular caught his voice sounded a little familiar,and he had a slight flash of Darcy in his mind before shaking it off,and going downstairs to where his family was.

"Who's in the attic?,"Wyatt asked his mom,dad,and siblings who were sitting in the kitchen.

"You have been given a whitelighter by the elders so you'll heal need to take the time to get to know name is Angel,"Leo explained to his son carefully.

Wyatt nodded in agreement but,hating the fact that he had a female whitelighter.

"She's half human,"Melinda informed him hoping that would help him feel better some.

Chris nodded in agreement,and Piper explained to Wyatt about Angel,and her family had forgotten to mention her last name considering that it didn't matter at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Cat Like

I was sitting downstairs the next morning doing nothing of importance.I was watching some television with Shelby,and I was bored out my mind.

"Is it Shelly or Shelby?,"Chris asked teasingly orbing into the conservatory.

"Leave her alone,"Melinda shouted at him as she wondered in the same room.

I wasn't too sure what was happening but,before I knew it the oldest Halliwell sibling joined the us in the conservatory.

"Wyatt,how are you feeling?,"Chris asked as he had grew serious once he entered the room,and sat down on the sofa.

I was frowning because,it had to be difficult for him to get over what was obviously still hurting him,and there was only so much you could do to keep the pain from the longest time,I had kept everything inside,and there was still something I refused to accept about myself.I wished that I could have saved my lost sister but,sine she was K.I.A.(killed in action)I talked nothing much about my past.

"Not much better but,i'm trying,"Wyatt informed Chris,and he decided not to smile would be fake,and they would all be able to tell easily.

Shelby had moved closer to me like she was frightened by Wyatt.

For a teenager he was bigger than most other guys but,he seemed harmless.I could be wrong,and he could turn out to be a murderer but,I wasn't going to be one to judge someone when I didn't know 'em.

She was holding on to me for dear life.

"Shelby,"I said pulling my arm away from her,and her eyes began to grow more wide.I had known Shelby for two weeks since I had started school with Melinda,and Chris but,she normally wasn't one to shy away from other people including shy people.

"Maybe,I should go."Shelby said quickly standing up.

Her actions had me confused.

"It's good that you're trying,"Chris told his brother trying to act normal like Melinda while Shelby was the only one taking to freaking out.

"I'll see you tomorrow,right?,"I asked Shelby.

"Um...the day after,"Shelby answered,and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I'll make sure she got home alright,"Melinda said as her eyes were flashing with sadness,and sympathy for Wyatt.

I was beginning to grow worried for the entire Halliwell family since they were almost all as depressed as Wyatt was.

"If you say so,"Wyatt said trying to avoid the whitelighter the elders had sent didn't want to look at her because,that's how he had fallen into Darcy's evil decided to stare blankly into the room as he decided not to look directly at Chris either.

"Well...i'll be seeing you,"Chris said feeling awkward like the situation had already turned,and he was gone in the blink of an orb.

I hated what had just happened,and I had been more confident when I had been up in the clouds with the elders which I realized was stupid of me.I wasn't sure what to say or do as I thought more about what I was searching for,and I had been one to know that just maybe she was still alive,and breathing.

Wyatt wasn't sure how much longer he could take the silence so he decided to look at the new whitelighter,and he was once again reminded of features were similar to some on Darcy,and that saddened him because,he had a feeling that Angel was someone who was his mind,she was prettier than Darcy,and she was much quieter but,he couldn't help wondering if Darcy,and Angel were family.

I felt his eyes on me,and became self conscious feeling smaller then I normally did with most guys,and most people.

He never did get Angel's last name,and wondered but,hoped that it wasn't Princeton.

"So...?,"I wondered not sure what to say or even ask.I hoped that he would say something because,the air kept growing uncomfortable each passing was easier whenever other people were in the same room because,it was less pressure.

"Do you have any siblings?,"Wyatt asked suddenly.

I looked at him as there was a sick feeling growing in my heart at the was most likely a bad thing as I gulped while studying was better looking then Chris,and his eyes were more warm or so i'm sure they had been before whatever had happened to him had.I knew I'd have to answer him.

"Yes."I answered not giving away any names.

"And I didn't get what your last name is,"Wyatt stated like he was on to something.

Did he know my sister?If,so was she why he hated females?She was one who had hidden much more from the family then what we had known about had always remained hidden within her bedroom,and she barely had talked to anyone on the inside let alone the outside.

"Why are you suddenly so suspicious?,"I inquired hurt that someone could assume I was evil so quickly.

"You didn't hear about what happened to me?,"Wyatt asked taking on an offensive tone of voice.

He was making me feel like I had been the one to harm him in some way or another.

"No,I did not hear what happened because,no one will tell need to stop acting like it's all my fault with whatever did happen besides if it was my sister I had no idea,and she did murder my family,"I stated angry already with Wyatt.

"I was raped repeatedly by a bitch named Darcy,and her last name was Princeton,"Wyatt informed me.

'Shoot!,'I thought shocked to myself with a mixture of had she done what she'd done to him?Now,he was going to blame me for something that my sister had gone.I thought Darcy was dead but,I had a hunch for awhile that she was still on Earth planning something much darker which apparently she had eyes were wide with fear,disbelief,shock,and hatred which I had forgotten that Wyatt had been staring at me all cat like which Chris had been before he started acting like I was out to get him.

"And you're assuming it's my fault?,"I asked not sure how to feel by him,and his hatred for females.

"Is your last name Princeton?,"Wyatt asked me with full on hatred taking over at the last name.

Now,I had to change my last name,and disown Darcy as my sister.


End file.
